my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Backup Heroes
The Backup Heroes is a storyline that runs in conjunction with the canon story of bnha. While canon bnha focuses more on those with impressive and strong quirks, Backup Heroes has more focus on those who make their quirks strong. Main Characters The main focus of the story is on the hero Class 2-B of Jakusha High, paticularly on Drake Kosho. There is also a little focus on the Class 1-A of Jakusha as well since Drake assistant teaches there. Major Arcs ''' ''Provisional Licensing Exam'' Drake's class took the same exam as UA's Class 1-B. As such they participated in a very similar kind of test as seen in the manga/anime. Drake led his class throughout the exam by advising that they all stick together and even to avoid going for the UA class since that's who everyone else will be after as well. Nearing the end of the first-round, Jakusha's Class 2-B had all passed except for Drake who only had one target activated. With 90 students already passed Drake was rushing through the landscape trying to find people to take down. While running he saw a student from another school hiding in the rubble, seemingly scarred. Instead of taking down this easy target Drake began talking with him. The boy was named Beneki and he was actually taking this test for a third time. If he failed this test as well then his family would force him to dropout and join the business, but being a hero was his dream. After explaining his situation he showed that he had two targets activated already and was too scarred to even move out of his hiding spot. At this time Beneki had accepted the fact that he would fail the exam but Drake did something unexpected. Drake used one of his own balls to hit his own target, he then rolled the ball over to Beneki shouting for him to, "Don't give up! Hit me!" Drake failed the exam while letting others pass instead. Drake stayed in the stands to watch the second round take place which involved members of the HUC acting as civilians who were caught up in a large scale terrorist attack. The 100 examinees had to conduct search and rescue proceedings to save all the HUC members in the wreckage. Examinees would be scored based on how they reacted and took action to save the injured and endangered civilians. Everything was going smoothly until a "villain" took advantage of the first terrorist attack to cause further damage. The "villain" was a pro-hero named Bronze Armadillo who had a quirk which allowed him to do basically anything an armadillo could do along with having armor like scales all over his body. Bronze Armadillo caused so much panic among the students and headed straight for the medical zone where all the rescued civilians were kept. At the last minute before he would reach the HUC members, Beneki stepped in to stop the Armadillo. Another student joined in with Beneki to stop Bronze Armadillo but before the big fight began, all HUC members were saved and the exam ended. ''Remedial Courses''' After failing the Provisional License Exam, Drake was approached by some members of the committee and offered to join in on remedial courses in an effort to earn the license before the next exam. Of course Drake agreed and began to take night remedial courses. On the first day he met the other four students that would be taking the course as well along with the teacher, pro-hero from America The General''. After the retirement of All-Might, pro-heroes from across the world who had previous experience in Japan were called in by the committee to help with the increased villain activity. Their first week involved a lot hero etiquette and regulations up until their last day. At the end of the first week, The General gave them their first test of the course which involved both teamwork as well as intense combat. General brought in an infamous villain by the name of Bloodburn and gave the students the task of preventing his escape through the door. If the villain escapes then they fail and to add insult to injury, a highly dangerous criminal is let back out into the streets. While the students were questioning whether General was serious about letting a wanted criminal back out into the streets, the villain attacked by creating a wall of flame to part the students, and then rushed in the middle toward the door. One of the students, Kane, used his quirk to grab Bloodburn's arm and yank it away from the door.